Shattered
by momofletti
Summary: All was well, but what made Erza Knightwalker furiously tried to kill the king-would be. Could a kiss settle all? Please R&R.


**No, I don't own FT right now. If someday Mashima marry me, so then technically I'll own half of it, except if we have a pre-marriage arrangement that says otherwise. Plus this story's plot is owned by Raymonde, so basically I don't own anything at all. Well, enjoy please, and letting me know what you think will really make my day.**

Mystogan watched as his former nakamas waved goodbye and got sucked by the anima. He saw Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy and Happy grinning happily. Wendy's face was happy and her mouth silently said "Take care." He saw her, Erza Scarlet, the most beautiful warrior he'd ever met; she had a smile on her lips. Mystogan felt a rush of anger towards his other self in earthland, yet he felt very sorry for Jellal. His other self surely had the biggest bad luck in the world, to be controlled by Zeref like that. He hoped they would eventually find a settlement and happiness. He loved you Erza, he said mentally.

As the anima sucked everyone in earthland Fairy Tail and all the exceeds, Jellal faced the people of Edraz. Anxious and scared faces are everywhere. Years of living in comfortable magic had gone, and this was the time where human og Edraz must face the reality that magic could no longer help them. But he didn't afraid. All of those years in Fairy Tail had taught him that as long as human live, they would find a way to overcome every difficulty.

Mystogan face the people of Edraz and shout "I have beaten up Lord Dragneel! Without magic we can continue live in prosperity. We only have to unite our will and power!"

Applause and laughter – scared, anxious, yet hopeful – broke below him. The prince was safe and he beat up Lord Dragneel, surely he would bring hope to the country.

Mystogan entered his room. The palace seemed bigger than he remember. Well, of course he was just a little boy when he had decided to leave for earthland. His father King Faust consciously had steeped down from the throne and went away to became a monk in order to seek for redemption for his action towards the exceeds and earthland mages. That meant he, Mystogan, the prince would have to replace his father as a crowned king.

Mystogan realized that it was the path he had to take. He promised Lily to be a great king and lead the country in to prosperity and light. Yet, he felt somehow not too eager to release his life as an adventurer.

Mystogan had just taken off his shawl when he felt a sharp blade was pressured to his rib. "Why did you come back?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

"Hallo, Erza," he answered calmly. Mystogan turned back and saw the red-haired Edraz warrior pointing her spear towards him.

"Why did you betray us?" She glared to him. Mystogan realize that Erza was Erza, both earthland's and Edraz's were mighty warrior and beautiful. He realized suddenly that with her help only he would succeed in leading Edraz as a king. "You are a traitor. You left us and sucked our magic. Now you have to pay for what you did." Her eyes stared at him. He could sense anger and disappointment, yet also – oh, he could be so wrong, but no – lust, affection and hunger.

"I'm not betraying you. You know that Erza. You are the one who know me the most here. You know that I will never do something to harm Edraz. It is for the best."

"I don't know you at all," she said curtly.

"What is it, Erza? What makes you so angry? It is for the best, and you don't have any reasons to be angry to me. Or is it something else that bothers you? Something that makes you raise your weapon against me, your friend?" Mystogan saw her cheeks blushed a little from his words. Oh, what a beautiful goddess she was. She was indeed the Erza he knew since their childhood. The kind and powerful Erza, the most benevolent and loving girl he knew.

"Friend? You abandoned me and left without words," the anger in her voice was so real. "And then you came back and fought us. You left and rejected your friend, Prince?" Erza glared at him.

"You could've told me. You could've trusted me. But no, you left and came back as you wish. You are not a friend. You are a traitor!" She bent her head. When she raised her head again, Mystogan saw a gleaming tear dropped to her cheek.

He was taken aback. Mystogan never realized that Erza was pained from his action. He regretted his unwillingness to trust. Back then he just felt like it was his responsibility to save Edraz and earthland, but he didn't realize that there was Erza who cared for him, Erza who was worried about him. Yet he selfishly left without any words, and yes, he came back a traitor.

Mystogan took Erza's spear. He pointed the weapon to his neck. "If it will erase away your sadness and pain, you shall kill me," he said.

Erza looked at him. She stared into his deep eyes and her staring turned calmer. She said very calmly, "You know, right, that I cannot do that?"

Mystogan grinned mentally. He noted that the powerful Erza was indeed a woman, a kind and pure-hearted woman, a woman in love. "And why is it so?" he asked.

Erza didn't answer, she sought something in his eyes. After a while she said curtly, "You think I won't dare to answer, Prince? I love you. That's why." Erza dropped her weapon and forcefully kissed Mystogan's lips.

Their lips met and collided like they already belonged to each other for years. It was like they were made for each other. Mystogan could feel the virgin lips's touch, yet her reaction was like both of them had been doing it for years. And his reaction was also surprising. He closed his eyes and picturing what it would be like if they made love eventually. How will be the taste of the unity of both body and soul of two long separate lovers? Yes, they were lovers long before they even realized.

The need of air broke apart their kissing. Both of them breathed heavily; their minds are running wildly and unconscious to their surroundings.

**So how is it? Raymonde asked me to do a one-shot. But is it worth the multi-chaps? Please R&R and tell your thought. Love you all! **


End file.
